


Frenzy

by Catussnake



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: All Hail Megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catussnake/pseuds/Catussnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The violence is uncontrollable and involuntary. Frenzy does what he's supposed to, but each time is a little more like hell.</p><p>A look into Frenzy's head during a scene from All Hail Megatron volume 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenzy

Soundwave casts a cold glance at the army battalion which is poised across the field. This will not be easy for him; it never is. But the Decepticon cause comes first, always, before anything or anyone, even family.

"Frenzy: Eject," he states in his metallic monotone. A cassette flies out and transforms into the hunched figure of a small mech.

The little mech, Frenzy, stands silent for a moment. Then, without warning, he throws back his head and lets loose a scream so shatteringly loud and full of rage that it would have been difficult to believe it had come from such a small Transformer.

The scream dies away to a strangled choke as Frenzy tilts his head and casts his gaze on the army troops.

Several of the soldiers take a step back in horror as a slow smirk crosses Frenzy's lips.

Then he strikes.

Frenzy closes the gap before the soldiers know what is happening. With terrifying ease he transforms both of his servos into razor-sharp drill heads and sticks them into the nearest human. Screams begin to rise as Frenzy plunges the spinning weapons into foe after foe, expertly dashing from one to the next, moving far too quickly for the humans to react.

Cries of "Fall Back!" are silenced as the infrasonic waves begin to take effect.

This is when the chaos truly begins.

To those involves in the battle, the world suddenly becomes engulfed in a red haze and it seems as it they have been plunged into the very depths of hell itself. Time speeds up and panic takes hold as the soldiers' eyes widen, their worst nightmares occurring before their very eyes.

Soldiers scream in pain as their minds feed upon their fears, stretching the twisted delusions into endless moments of horror and despair. Although their bodies stand upon the battlefield, their hearts are elsewhere, enduring such agony and torment as they have never felt before and will never feel again.

For Frenzy this happens with a special kind of chaotic slowness, as if he is a half-conscious bystander, watching as the carnage unfolds. He does not know who he is, where he is, or what he is doing, only that blood is being spilled. He has a vague notion that he might be a part of it, this festival of death, but he does not understand how. 

Jump, slice, reverse and repeat. Dodge to the left, strike over here, be careful to avoid the spray of blood. A swing and a twist, almost done now, mech or human, it doesn't matter, they ALL have to die. Carve out their sparks, slice open their circuitry, keep going and going until no one remains, don't think, just do it.

And he is overcome with hatred, such hatred for them, and he wishes they would stay dead but they keep getting back up. They ask him why he persists, and he says Because I hate you and when they question this he replies, You killed Rumble and you killed Soundwave and now I am going to kill YOU and he points to the bodies, because there they are, his own cherished team, crumbling and lifeless in pools of their own fluids. This makes him angrier still and he is fighting even harder, killing and killing but they STILL get back up, and now they are laughing, laughing at him. His enemies, laughing and pointing, smiles plastering their human and robotic faces. We did not kill them, they say, YOU DID, and now they are collapsing with laughter, tears rolling down their cheeks. And all of a sudden Frenzy knows this to be true, because he did kill them, he slaughtered the ones he valued above all else, and now he is doing it again, because they are alive and standing before him, and he has grabbed Rumble by the neck and he is driving his bloodied drill right into Rumble's spark chamber, and Rumble cries and begs for mercy.

But Frenzy cannot stop. He is not in control. He is begging, pleading with himself to stop, but he refuses to listen to himself, instead he strikes Rumble again and again and with each blow it is as if he is driving a blade deep into his own spark, and he wishes for death, because nothing could be worse than this.

Now he is finished with Rumble and he tosses aside what is left of his brother, little more than slag now, and he turns towards Soundwave, who simply stands and watches. 

NO, he is screaming at himself. NO, NO, STOP, DON'T KILL HIM. PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!! But once again he is helpless, because he won't stop, can't stop. Rumble is dead and Soundwave is going to die and nothing can change that now, and although that is bad enough by itself, they are dying by Frenzy's own hand and that turns it into something so much worse, something his mind can barely process for all the agony it causes.

Frenzy is killing Soundwave now, and he has almost given up trying to stop himself. He wants to try again but he knows it will be useless, so he pushes away those last feelings and instead tries to descend so far into himself that he feels nothing at all, because at least that way he can escape the pain. But as hard as he tries it does not work, and he still feels his own iron grip as he rips the metal plating off, he still feels the pressure as he tears out the circuitry, he still feels the warm flow of Soundwave's blood as it pours over his hands. He is almost there now, he digs a little more and there it is, the glowing orb of spark, and now he is holding Soundwave's life in his hand. He feels the sharp electricity flowing out of it and he feels his own fingers begin to tighten around it, and he knows what's going to happen but he can't acknowledge it. His grip becomes tighter still and now he can feel the casing buckling under his servo, and he knows with horrifying certainty that it is too late—

"Frenzy."

The world stops. His body becomes still, but his mind desperately searches for the source of the voice. Because it is more than just a voice.

"Frenzy."

A sharp intake of breath, as the world slowly falls away around him. That deep, gentle voice that he knows so well. He is too scared to believe it. Because this voice, this familiar voice, it represents something he has lost, and that is hope.

"Frenzy," is says again, "it is enough."

Frenzy blinks and the last of the nightmare crumbles and he can finally see clearly once again. He feels a strong hand gently touch his shoulder and he jerks, looking up into the optics he thought he would never see again.

"S…sound…wave," he says, barely above a whisper. Soundwave is kneeling in front of him, and Frenzy is so overwhelmed with relief to see him alive that he collapses to the ground.

In one smooth motion Soundwave gathers Frenzy into his arms and cradles him there. Frenzy is exhausted and trembling all over, but he is so happy to see the clear, blue sky, to escape the chaos, and most of all to know that his team is before him, safe and whole.

"B-boss," he croaks. "Did I… do good?"

Soundwave looks at him tenderly. "Affirmative."

Frenzy smiles, and lowers his head, longing for rest. He knows that the next time he awakes, he will live the nightmare another time. He knows this, but he is so relieved and exhausted that he shuts his optics and descends into stasis.

Soundwave watches. He does not ask Frenzy to transform, for he knows that he hasn't the strength. He slowly leans his head down to Frenzy's, and his faceplate comes to a rest on the cassette's forehead. 

"I'm sorry, Frenzy," he whispers, but Frenzy is asleep, and does not see the pain in his commander's optics.


End file.
